


Chapter Three - Temptation

by highlynerdy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Gen, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Pre-Slash, Round Robin, The Round Table Round Robin, emrys - Freeform, eventual merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlynerdy/pseuds/highlynerdy
Summary: Merlin struggles with the temptation to return to the mysterious artifact.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 173
Collections: Merlin Round Table Round Robin





	Chapter Three - Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third chapter of [The Round Table Round Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin) hosted by [tehfanglyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish)! 
> 
> Check out the previous chapters here:  
> Chapter 1 - [Keeping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26545822) by [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame)  
> Chapter 2 - [Wayward Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26656576) by [undercardboardstairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercardboardstars/pseuds/undercardboardstars)
> 
> I originally signed up for art for this fest but was kindly encouraged to also try my hand at writing a piece as well by the wonderful fervidasaflame and tehfanglyfish. They also took the time to help me look through this before posting and I'm thankful for them both! This is my very first fic, folks, so I really hope it continues the story well.  
> The art was created with physical objects, photography, photo editing, and finished with digital art. If you'd like to see the behind-the-scenes of how I created it check out my post on my [Tumblr](https://highlynerdy.tumblr.com/post/630890326515744768/he-opened-his-eyes-slowly-to-see-that-the-jewel).

Merlin spent the next hour wandering the castle in a haze. Why was Arthur acting so strangely? Had something happened at the feast that Arthur hadn't told him? For that matter, why was his _magic_ acting so strangely? It seemed to have at least calmed down a bit now that he wasn't near Arthur. He'd take time to ponder that development later. For now, he knew he should go to the Druids, tell them that he found the jewel. Then demand answers and work to fix whatever was wrong. Yes, that is what he should do. He would do that.

Only, well, he thought back to being near the jewel, vividly remembering the intense feelings of calm, as well as the incredible power. There was so much magic in such a small thing. He thought back to Kilgharrah saying something very similar about Merlin when he first arrived in Camelot and chuckled. He shook himself from his memories and he realized just how much his magic wanted to be near the jewel again, how much he _needed_ to be near it. The pull of it was cycling, round and round throughout his entire being, insistently calling him back to that room.

Deciding to forget about the druids for now, he made his way back to the door, only to realize that he wouldn't be able to convince this guard to let him in without Arthur knowing. Tobyn was his friend, and he trusted that Merlin only had Camelot's best interests at heart, so he was willing to look the other way. This guard was new and unknown. Perhaps Merlin could use a tiny bit of his magic to point this guard's attention somewhere else just long enough to sneak in. There was also the small issue of the key currently in Arthur's chambers. He decided that he didn't need it. He was the world's most powerful sorcerer after all. Why did he need a key? 

He paused and considered the possibility that his actions might hurt the discussions with the Druids. Could he really live with that? He remembered the look on Arthur's face when he first handed him the key, how anxious he appeared. He was trying so hard to fix his father's mistakes, trying to be the king that Merlin knew he would become, and that must be weighing heavy on his heart. Merlin's own heart ached with the knowledge that he still held onto his _many_ secrets, along with all his mistakes made in the name of Albion. Eh, it couldn't be helped. He'd have to hold onto those secrets for just a bit longer.

He made up his mind, sending his magic out with a gentle mental nudge for the guard to perhaps look around the corner, and then the next corner, leaving Merlin the chance to get into the room unimpeded.

He hadn't even realized he was moving forward until he stood in front of the jewel. It was still in the middle of the room, cradled on the violet cushion. It remained the same bright gold as when he last saw it. Whatever had happened to change it from its original red color seemed permanent. That could be a problem when Arthur came back to see the jewel. One thing at a time.

Bending down, he gently plucked the mysterious stone from its resting place and brought it to his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the sharp pain he'd experienced before. Only it didn't happen. He opened his eyes slowly to see that the jewel had not only begun to levitate in his hands, but it had also started to spark and glow. Or was that light coming from him?

He looked around to see that bright lights seemed to come from everywhere at once, and yet he still didn't feel afraid. He began to examine the jewel. It was marvelous. There didn't seem to be a single flaw, every corner sharp, every bevel perfection. The more he looked, the louder his magic sang, as if it was trying to tell him something. Something important. The sound of a loud bell ring was all the warning he had before the world faded to a single point. There in the stillness, he heard a soft voice reaching out to him.

"Emrys," the voice whispered, "the Once and Future King is in danger. You must use the stone to save him lest all of Albion fall."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my chapter! I can't wait to see what the next writers come up with!


End file.
